the wonders of the internet
by blondekunoichi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke find just how much their fans love them. mild SasuNaru


_Yes, yes I'm back! And Holy Mother of God it's an UPDATE! We can all relax now. I sincerely apologize for keeping you all waiting so long for an update from me. Unfortunately I don't have a good enough excuse to explain myself so I'm just going to go with my knack for being lazy and never getting around to it. Please forgive me. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited my stories, I smile every time I read them. They help fuel my lazy writingness (yes I made that up) that I definitely motivation for. But anyway, this was inspired by the amount of SasuNaru/NaruSasu fanfictions I've been reading lately. I'm a big fan of them even though there is no hope for particular couple in the manga (sorry girls). This is basically a drabble that I came up with. It's not terribly long but I think it's pretty funny=)_

_I can't promise a specific date for when I'll update next (though I really should, I've got a stupid amount of free time on my hands now) but I do know that the next story will not be for **NARUTO** (sorry). It will be an **AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER** fanfic. I've been on a Zutara kick for months (they are my favorite couple and I was just so pissed the writers didn't go that way in the show-sorry, Aang's a sweetie but he's too much of a goody-goody for me). So I'm looking forward to finishing up that one since I've already started it. It will be my first non-__**NARUTO**__ fic so be kind._

_Ok so my ramblings are done for now. I hope you all enjoy this new fic as much as I did writing it =)_

_Bye Bye!_

* * *

**The Wonders of the Internet**  
by: blondekunoichi  
_pairing: (mild) SasuNaru_

Naruto Uzumaki liked his breaks, not as much as he liked filming but still they were a plus. When the director yelled cut, everyone let out a collective sigh. Shooting _Naruto_ _Shippuden _was a big deal, took a lot of energy too. So what did Naruto do on his breaks? Well, of course he had lunch (duh, even off set ramen was his life) and he went online. He was scrolling through the internet when he found something quite interesting.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the link. _What the fuck…?_ He thought, clicking on it. A website popped up, the name in big bold lets on the top of the screen. _**SASUNARU YAOI**_. Naruto blinked, not exactly sure what he was seeing. It had something to do with him and…Sasuke?

"What the hell is this?" he muttered to himself, scrolling down the page and reading the dialogue. After about reading two paragraphs, the blue eyed blonde stilled his face heating up and eyes going wide as saucers. He hollered over his shoulder, voice loud and frantic.

"Sasuke! Sasuke get your ass over here now!" He heard an annoyed sigh and footsteps. His eyes turned back to the screen, a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He really didn't want to lose his lunch. The ramen had had chicken _and _pork in it this time!

Sasuke Uchiha stopped behind where Naruto was sitting infront of the computer. What had happened now? Had he made the damn thing freeze again? "What Naruto?" he asked, tone suggesting he was quite bored. Naruto pointed to the screen.

"Read it." He said, voice shaky.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Sasuke "hn"ed, leaning forward so he could see the screen better. He kept reading, face totally impassive and slightly annoyed until the bottom of the second paragraph. The brunette stilled completely. _What…the...fuck…_

"Keep scrolling down." He ordered the blonde, voice slightly hoarse. Naruto shakily clicked on the mouse, both men now reading the rest of the story. Sasuke's right eye began to twitch compulsively, face turning beet red while Naruto looked positively green. After about five paragraphs and eight pieces of dialogue, Naruto picked up the wastebasket, preparing himself for when he'd upchuck his poor lunch. Sasuke was completely silent, eye still twitching and face now an extremely unflattering shade of red. They kept reading.

_Naruto screamed, his back arching off the bed as the raven continued his ministrations. They were both covered with sweat, panting and moving together. Naruto whimpered. "Sasuke…" he pleaded, "Hurry!" The onyx-eyed man smirked down at the helpless blonde, slowly inserting-_

"Wait one fucking minute here!" Naruto interjected, startling Sasuke. He leaned closer to the screen, eyes squinting as he read the lines more carefully. "What the fuck?" he whirled around to Sasuke. "Why am I the bitch?" Sasuke promptly closed the link, deleted the browsing history and turned off the computer. Taking a deep breath to try and compose himself he spoke in a low dangerous voice that would make a serial killer squeak.

"Naruto, we're not showing this to anyone, we're not talking about it with anyone. We're never going to look at it or speak of it again. Do you understand? And if I find out that you blabbed your mouth off-" he couldn't bring himself to say the words big or fat in between after what he'd just read-"I will personally chop up your body and throw it in the river." He leaned closer, eyes like death. "Got it?"

Naruto fumed. "Why the fuck would I want to show this shit to anyone?" I hissed. "Who the fuck would read this anyway?"

"Hn." Sasuke stood up straight, turning to walk away. He glared at Naruto over his shoulder. "Remember Naruto." He warned. Naruto sniffed, put the waste basket back where it belonged and walked towards the set, shouting at his female costar.

"Hey Sakura! Let me screw you tonight?"

That earned him a good smack in the face, later resulting in a big fat lip and a bloody nose.

* * *

Later that night…

The door to the set slowly opened, a dark silhouette poking its head through the door. The shadowy figure crept inside, careful not to make any sound. Switching on a nearby light, a male figure made his way over to the computer, turning it on and opening the internet. Settling himself in the chair, he typed in and opened a link smirking as he read the title.

Sasuke Uchiha's face was illuminated by the glow of the screen as he read the paragraphs and dialogue, smirking to himself. A loud bang made him freeze. A voice called out in the darkness.

"What the hell-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto called. Sasuke closed his eyes in agony, mentally kicking himself.

Fuck.

_**End**_


End file.
